Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo (2011)
'''Pamilyang Pinoy Henyo 'is an edition of the segment [[Pinoy Henyo|''Pinoy Henyo]] that premiered on 20 June 2011 and continued until 12 November 2011. Thousands of families and their relatives from various parts of the Philippines face each other in the daily elimination round of the competition. The winning families then undergo a series of elimination rounds before being narrowed down in the semi-finals. In the qualifying round, the family pairs are further narrowed down into seven pairs who soon competed in the grand finals of the competition. The daily round of this edition follows the regular format and rules of the original Pinoy Henyo. In the daily round, three pairs compete against one another by each guessing a word in under two minutes. For each pair, an Eat Bulaga! ''host who is holding a particular cash prize is assigned to go inside the ''Pinoy Henyo chamber. If the pair correctly guesses their word within two minutes, they will receive the cash prize held by the ''Eat Bulaga! ''host. If the pair fails to guess the word, the ''Eat Bulaga! ''host will be drenched in a messy liquid substance and the pair will leave empty-handed. The pair with the fastest time advances to the jackpot round. In the jackpot round, the winning pair must take turns to correctly guess any three of the ten words provided in under three minutes. The players can opt to pass if they are having difficulty guessing the word. For every word guessed, an additional cash prize is added to their current winnings. The maximum jackpot round winnings is ₱50,000. The grand finals of the competition follows the same format as the jackpot game of a typical daily round. Pairs are given ten words of a specific category. In this edition, every pair will get the same ten words from the same category to make the grand finals fair and equal. The pairs were assigned "Bagay" as their category. Each pair must take turns to correctly guess three words as quickly as possible in under three minutes. Pairs can opt to pass, but they cannot return to those skipped words. The pair with the fastest time wins the game. The family clans who competed in the grand finals were the Rosimos, the Novoras, the Cubillas, the Bagayawas, the Marcoses, the Lapies, and the Rafaels. Siblings Jing Cubilla and Jian Cubilla of Barugo, Leyte were the winners of the competition after guessing three words within 2 minutes 46 seconds. They received ₱300,000 in cash prize and a home entertainment showcase worth ₱100,000. The winning pair then faced the other two grand winners of the 2011 ''Pinoy Henyo: Intercollegiate Edition ''and the 2011 ''Pinoy Henyo High: Alumni Edition ''in a special edition titled ''Pinoy Henyo: Battle of the Champions. ''It was held on 31 March 2012. The pair was invited once again in a second championship battle of the same name to face the two new grand winners of the 2012 ''Junior Pinoy Henyo ''and the 2012 ''Pinoy Henyo: Intercollegiate Edition. ''It was held on 7 July 2012. Category:Pinoy Henyo Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Game Segments Category:Knowledge Competitions Category:2010s Segments Category:2011 Segments